The Thief and the Cobbler Credits
Opening Logos * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation Opening Titles * "The Thief and the Cobbler" Ending Credits * An Nickelodeon Movies Presentation * Featuring the Voice Talents of: ** Vincent Price as Zig Zag ** Matthew Broderick as Tack, the Cobbler ** Jennifer Beals as Princess Yum Yum ** Eric Bogosian as Phide ** Toni Collette as the Nurse and the Witch ** and Jonathan Winters as the Thief * Created & Directed by: Richard Williams * Executive Producer: Jake Eberts * London Production · Directed by: Imogen Sutton, Richard Williams * Los Angeles · Production Directed by: Fred Calvert * Los Angeles · Production Produced by: Bette L. Smith and Fred Calvert * Art Director: Roy Naisbitt * Master Animator: Ken Harris * Background Styling by: Errol Lee Cain * Screenplay by: Richard Williams and Margaret French * Director of Photography: John Leatherbarrow * Additional Story and Dialogue: Parker Bennet, Terry Runte, Bette L. Smith, Tom Towler and Stephen Zito * Additional Dialogue: Eric Gilliland, Michael Hitchcock, Gary Glasberg * Additional Material by: Howard Blake, John Patrick Shanley * Songs by: Norman Gimbel, Robert Folk * Musical Score Composed and Conducted by: Robert Folk * Additional Music Composed and Conducted by: Jack Maeby * Editor: Peter Bond * Supervising Sound Editor: Mike Le-Mare, MPSE * Cast: ** ZigZag - Vincent Price ** Tack, the Cobbler - Matthew Borderick ** Princess YumYum - Jennifer Beals ** Phide - Eric Bogosian ** Nurse and Witch - Toni Collette ** The Thief - Jonathan Winters ** SInging Voice of Princess YumYum - Bobbi Page ** King Ned - Clive Revill ** Mighty One-Eye - Kevin Dorsey ** Gofer and Slap - Stanley Baxter ** Goblet and Tickle - Kenneth Williams ** Dying Soldier - Clinton Sundberg ** Roofless - Windsor Davies ** Goolie - Frederick Shaw ** Sergeant Hook - Thick Wilson ** Hoof - Eddie Byme ** Laughing Brigand - Richard Williams ** Other Brigands - Peter Clayton, Geoff Golden, Derek Hinson, Decland Mulholland, Mike Nash, Tony Scannell, Dermot Walsh, Ramsay WIlliams * Additional Voices: Bobbi Page, Steve Lively, Ed E. Carroll, Mona Marshall, Doandl Pleasence * Production at: Richard Williams Studio/The Forum London England Artistic Supervisors * Special Effects: John M. Cousen * Character Animation: Neil Boyle, Brad Caslor, Eric Cleworth, Al Coe, Tissa David, Eric Goldberg, Teddy Hall, Greg Hill, Roy Jenkins, Volus Jones, Bill Justice, Mark Kausler, William Keil, Don Lusk, Grim Natwick, Cliff Nordberg, Virgil Ross, Tom Roth, Tom Sito, Ken Southworth, Tim Watts * Background: Paul Dilworth * Color Model: Basrbara McCormack * Paint and Trace: Maggie Brown * Assistant Paint and Trace: Sally Burden * Head Tracer; Katherine McDonald * Checking: Atlanta Green * Lead Animators: Art Babbitt, Paul Bogler, David Byers-Brown, Denis Deegan, Gary Dunn, Sahin Ersoz, Steven Evangelatos, Margaret Grieve, Jurgen Gross, Alyson Hamilton, Emery Hawkins, Dietmar Kremer, Holger Leihe, Robert Malhebe, Mark Naisbitt, Brent Odell, Tahsin Ozgur, Philip Pepper, Dean Roberts, Michael Schlingmann, Alan Simpson, Mike Swindall, Venelin Veltchev, Roger Vizard, Andreas Wessel-Therhorn, Richard Williams, Alex Williams * Assistant Animators: Margot Allen, Ian Anderson, Jane Barnett, Max Berry, Claire Bramwell-Pearson, Bella Bremner, Sean Burke, Lloyd Chidgzey, Sylvia Fitzpatrick, Barry Hales, Russell Hall, Anne Henney, Judy Howieson, Veislav Kazakov, Tsvetomira Kostadinova, Thoams Matzeit, Rob Newman, Marek Povey, Miriam Reid, Wendy Russell, Ian Sachs, Vladimir Shomov, Jeff Short, Sharon Smith, Robert Somerville, Ivan Tsonov * Special Technical Aritst: Raymond Guillaumet * Special Effects Artists: Mick Burns, Chris Knott * Special Effects Animators: Graham Bebbington, Lynette Charters, Simon Maddocks, Jane Smethurst, John Kratovil * Assistant Effects Animators: Marie Doran, Jill Sutton, Heather Tailby * Effects Inbetweneers: Kate Greaves, Julie Penman, Peter Will * Inbetweeners: Simon Ashford, Steve Austin, Ross Dearsley, Hilary Denny, Tara Donovan, Greg Duffell, David Eberts, Ian Gardner, Steven Hales, Steven Handley, Nicola Ibbotson, Derek L'Estrange, Serena Leonardi, Derrick Lewis, Nuik Love-Gitting, Karin Roster, Chris Trorey, Mark Williams * Line Tester: Nicholas Dale * Background Artists: Joanna Billingham, Inge Daveloose, Malcolm Harrison, Julia Iwasz, Douglas Kirk, Sue Tong, Claire Wright * Assistant to Layout: Simohn Downes * Renderers: Antonia Dewhurst, Dee Morgan * Tracers: Tina Cole, Anna Collin, Ruth Cox, Angelina De Silva, Cyrus Green, Kate Guy, Lynette Hodson, Sophie Hogarth, Lynn Hollowell, Nicky Hopley, Maryam Imani, Melissa Jessop, Brian Merry, Dominic Morrisey, Alan Moss, Stuart Moxham, Lorna Mulligan, Gabriella Muriel, Daniel Orchard, Roman Ostir, Rosejane Peck, Damian Rimmer, Smanatha Spacey, Samuel Webster, David Whelan * Xerox Operators: Eithne Quinn, Alison Trumper * Painters: Jonathan Barry, Nick Burgess-Jones, Sean Burns, Rona Couper, Wayne Ashmead, De Man, Roger Fell, Shirley Fiddock, Cormac Figgis, Jason Figgis, Vincent Gibbs, Dominic Gillett, Mary Green, Matthew Harris, Beth Hill, Peter Hynes, Monika Kremer, Pippa Lowes, Remedios Madrid Santos, Breid O'Donnell, John O'Neill, Mike O'Neill, Florence Roverch, Debbie Skinner, Penny Snell, Sandy Spruzen, Hillary Steinau, Luke Stidworthy, Claire Williams, Linda WIlliams, Martin Wiseman, Maryse Worrallo * Mattes: Henry Barnes, Jonathan Burns, Emma Gray, Matthew Harris, Jane McGowan, Nick Van Gelder * Checkers: Carol Ashen, Jeremy Attrill, Deborah Campbell, Julia Orr, Guy Thomson * London · Checker: Nancy Massie * Development: Howard Blake, Corny Cole, John Culhane, Beny Kandler, Rowland B. Wilson * Rostrum Camera: Robert Edward Crawford * Camera: Allen George Duck, Allen Foster, Brian Riley, Craig Simpson, Pete Woods * Assistant Camera: Eithe Quinn, Sophie Leatherbarrow * Assistant Editor: Paul Bingley * 2nd Assistant Editor: Kieran Evans * Foley Editor: Joe Gallagher * Production Coordinator: Ian Cook * Office Manager: Tessa Wolpe * Accountant: Guan Chuan Chew (ACCA) * Accounts Assistant: Lean See Tan (ACCA) * Producer's Secretaries: Sue Feller, Susan Harris * International Publicist: Tristian Whalley * Receptionist: Amanda Cowan, Kylie Coward, Carmen Nash * Librarian: James Maguire * Runners: Zak Collins, Richard Colton, Stephen Day, Toby Dobson, Gilbert James, Alex Jennings, Peter Lycett, Simon Martindale, Julian Pugh-Cook, Sean Rogg, Byron Williamson * Produced at: Calvert/Cobbler Productions, Inc. Los Angeles, California * Producer/Director: Fred Calvert * Co-Producer: Jacobus Rose * Associate Producer: C. Cory M. McCrum-Abdo * Production Manager: Alan Levine * Production Executive: Thad Weinlein * Additional Editing: Harry Keramidas * Music and Additional Editing: Douglas Lackey * Assistant Editors: Anthony Rocco, Lewis Schoenbrun * Sound Effects Editors: G.W. Davis, Edmund J. Lachmann, Joseph H. Holsen * Foley Editors: Kaorola Sotrr, Tom Scurry * Assistant Sound Editors: Horace Manzanares, Elizah Chkeiban * Post Production Assistant: John M. Moore * Foley Artist: John H. Post * Voice Casting: Hal Wnn * ADR Voice Casting: Barbara Harris, David H. Kramer Artistic Supervisors * Storyboard: Darrell Rooney * Layout: James Beihold * Animation: Cynthia Wells * Assistant Animation and Key Clean-Up: Kimie Calvert * Background: Paul Dilworth * Ink and Paint (Thailand): Ktherine McDonald * Ink and Paint (Hungary): Nigel Haslam * Special Effects: Sari Gennis * Scene Planning: Karen Hansen * In-Between: Wantana Mantinelli * Head Ink and Paint (Los Angeles): Lillian (Joni) Fitts * Ink and Paint (Los Angeles): Carmen Brooks * Animators: Becky Bristow, David Byers-Brown, Russell Calabrese, Kimie Calvert, Jesse Cosio, Jim Culton, Chris Derochie, Sam Fleming, Frank Gabriel, Edison Goncalves, Joe Hawkins, Sylvia Hoefnagaels, Jeffrey Johnson, Kevin Johnson, Roy Meurin, Jean Morel, William Nunes, Kevin O'Hara, Kevin O'Neil, Cynthia Overman, Ralf Palmer, Gary Perkovac, Alan Sperling, David Stephan, Roger Vizard, William C. Waldman III, Shane Zalvin * Layout: David C. Gardner, Terry Keil Mullen, Simon Varela, David Womersley * Background: Mannix Bennett, Mimi Danly, Natasha Garmash, Karen Hansen, Lorraine Marue-Mimura, David McCamley, Sean Sullivan, Maryann Thomas * Assistant Animators: Eric Abjornson, Bronwen Barry, Shelia Brown, Wesley Chun, Hye Curley, Eileen Dunn, Ricardo Echevarria, John Eddings, Ruth Elliot, Sylvia FItzpatrick, Salli Hilborn, Karenia Kaminski, Ethan Kanfer, Myung Kang, Elena Kravitz, Levi Louis, Wantana Martinelli, Karen Marjoribanks, Soon Jin Mooney, Juli Murphy, Yoon Sook Nam, Jan Naylor, Irene Parkins, Art Roman, Jennifer Stillwell, Oliver Wade, Hyo Suk Yun * Assistant Layout: David Martin, Daniel Wanket * Additional Animation Produced by: Premier Films, Ltd. London * Special Effects Animators: Al Holter, Allen Stovall, Kathleen Quaife-Hodge, Brett Hisey, Craig Littell-Herrick, Mike Sosnowski * Assistant Special Effects Animators: John Huey, Ryan Hofstedt, Brett Cook * Additional Special Effects Animators: Phil Cummings, Joey Milden Berger, Bob Simmons * Assistant to Layout Supervisor: Irina Bluvband * Additional Animation by: Kroyer Films, Inc. * Animation Xerography: John Remmell Ink and Paint * Inkers: Stuart Brooks, Mikyung Kwon, Leonor M. Wood, Janet M. Zoll * Painters: Rene Alcazar, Joyce Lore Jones Cline, Kathleen Irvine Evans, Kit Harper, Delmy E. Navas * Cel Service: Jessie Palubeski * Ink and Paint Services: The Magic Brush, Linda Gerlach * Animation Production Services: Varga Studios, Andras Erkel, Wang Film Productions, Thai Wang Film Production, James C.Y. Wang, Presidenty, Frank Tzong, Vice President, James Chen, Prod. Manager, Fang Ding(Theresa), Prod. Supervisor * Associate Producer: Sheree Devereaux * Production Consultant: Winnie Chaffee * Animation Camera (Thailand): James Mattson * Camera Services Provided by; Animagraphics * Camera Operators: James Farrell, Ron Jackson, Gary Miller * Animation Checker: Eleanor Dahlen * Xerox Checker: Janet M. Zoll * Color Modelist: Lea Stewart * Production Accountnat: Rachel Weinlein * Post Production Accountnat: Julianna Arenson * Sound Editorial Services: Tape Effects, Inc. * Re-recording Mixers: Rick Ash, Dean P. Zupancic * Dubbing Recordist: Larry Pitman * Assistant to the Director/Producer: Shelley Robertson * Production Assistants: Robert S. Cullen, Rebecca Gomez, David Mosby, Denny White * Receptionist: E. Breen Cullen * Security: Stephen Gerard Production at Miramax Films, New York * Executives in Charge of Post Production: Jonathan Gordon, John Rogers Jr. * Additional DIalogue Directed by: Jamie Thomason * Supervising Sound Editor: Dan Edelstein * Sound Effects Editor: Richard Q. King * Additional Sound Editing:Tony Martinez, Brenca Mrkic, Ira Spiegel * Assistant Editors: Gerald Donlan, William Sweeney * Assistant Post-Production Supervisor: John Davis * Re-Recording Mixer; Dominck Tavella * Sound Services Provided by; Sound One Corp. * Musci Editor: Todd Kasow * Music Preparation: Steven L. Smith * Loop Group: Mickie McGowan/"Lip Schtick" * Additional Music Programming and Mixing: Tom Harriman * Additional Music Score Recorded at: Donald Markowitz Studios * Special Thanks to: The Completion Bond Company, Inc. * International Distrubtion: Majestic Films ** "It's So Amazing" *** Lyrics by: Norman Gimbel *** Music by: Robert Folk *** Performed by: Bobbie Page and Steve Lively ** "Am I Feeling Love" *** Lyrics by: Norman Gimbel *** Music by: Robert Folk *** Performed by: Bobbie Page and Steve Lively; Andrea Robinson and Anrold McCuller (pop version) ** "She is More" *** Lyrics by: Norman Gimbel *** Music by: Robert Folk *** Performed by: Bobbie Page ** "Bom Bom Bom Beem Bom (That's What Happens When You Don't Go to School)" *** Lyrics by: Norman Gimbel *** Music by: Robert Folk *** Perrformed by "The Brigands": Randy Crenshaw, Kevin Dorsey, Roger Freeland, Nick Jameson, Bob Joyce, Jon Joyce, Kerry Katz, Ted King, Michael Lanning, Raymond McLeod, Rick Charles Nelson, Scott Rummel * Additional Orcehstrations by: Jon Kull, Randy Miller, Peter Tomashek * Music Produced by: Robert Folk * Music Performed by: The London Symphony Orchestra * Score Engineered and Mixed by: Eric Tomlinson * Score Recorded at: Abbey Road Studios, London * Songs Engineered by: Hal Sacks * Songs Mixed by: Bill Schnee, Hal Sacks * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Tom Ehle * Main Title Produced by: New Wave Entertainment and Lumeni Productions, Inc. * Opticials by: Cinema Research Corporation, The Efects House Coproration * Processing: Studio Film Labs, Foto-Kem Laboratories * Stock: Eastman Colour * Lenses: Panavision * Legal Service: Steven Fayne, Richard Phillips, Michael SKrein * Special Recording Dolby Stereo SR In Selected Theaters * Color by; Deluxe * NO. 32605 Motion Picture Association of America * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * Copyright © 1993 The Completion Bond Company, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * The Completion Company, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. * Ownership of this motion picture is pritected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability * "The Thief and the Cobbler" Category:Movie credits Category:Richard Williams Productions Category:End Credits Category:Allied Filmmakers Category:Miramax Category:The Weinstein Company Category:Miramax Family Films Category:Alliance Atlantis Communications Category:Echo Bridge Home Entertainment Category:Lionsgate Home Entertainment Category:Miramax Home Entertainment